1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a sound output module, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
A sound output module for outputting a sound may be mounted to the mobile terminal. A user can control a volume level of a sound outputted from a user input unit provided at the mobile terminal. Generally, information on a controlled volume level may be displayed on a display unit of the mobile terminal. However, in a case where the user cannot view the display unit due to a call or other reasons, the user cannot easily check whether the controlled volume level is a preset volume level or not.